Say No
by Niphrehdil
Summary: Anders Johnson has always said yes to everything and everyone. But for the first time in his life, he refuses to.


Hey!

It's been a while since I've written anything, but I've recently gotten into The Almighty Johnsons. Season three is really good and addictive, and this is something I came up with after the episode 3x04. Please review!

_Summary:_ Anders Johnson has always said yes to everything and everyone. But for the first time in his life, he refuses to.  
_Warnings:_ Language, sad themes.

* * *

Women are people who Anders Johnson never says no to.

Well, usually it's the other way around – women never deny anything from him. Whether it's his natural charm or Bragi's interference, they always say yes.

But recently, Anders has stopped sweet-talking women into bed. It just doesn't feel right.

Ever since he slept with Gaia, he has realized how disturbing it can feel. The feeling of not being the master of your own body and mind. To sleep with someone while looking at yourself from the outside. Being controlled by a foreign power. Manipulated. Like a puppet on a string.

And for the first time in years, Anders feels disgusted with himself, realizing that he has done this for so many years to countless women. Of course he never sweet-talked anyone who hadn't already showed interest in him. But still.

It feels wrong. It feels...sick.

So he has stopped.

So one day Anders says no to an attractive woman.

He says no.

* * *

Mike has always been pushing Anders around, ever since they were little.

The big brother Mike who had always played their dad.

He had always told Anders what to do. How to feel. How to behave.

And Anders had tried to obey most of the time, only to realize that he would never be good enough. Everything would just backfire sooner or later. Mike would always treat him coldly and with slight contempt, and that fact didn't change.

But when Mike asked his help, Anders never said no.

He used his Bragi powers on people when Mike asked him to, to save their family from trouble, or Axl's ass from jail, or anything else they ever came up with. Anders did his thing and that was it. Did he ever got any thanks? No. Approval? No.

Just a frustrated sigh from Mike.

That was it.

So when Mike calls Anders and tells him they have another situation going on and they need Bragi's powers of persuasion, there is a small silence. Then Anders takes a deep breath. He doesn't whine or argue just to give Mike more reasons to tell how much he's needed.

No.

Anders doesn't leave any chance of misinterpretation. He is deadly serious when he says it.

_No._

And even Mike falls silent, because Anders' tone is so different than ever before. And then Anders hangs up.

* * *

When JPR clients offer Anders new deals, he refuses.

He doesn't want them.

He doesn't give a shit.

When Dawn asks whether Anders wants to have lunch with her, he says no.

Nobody notices that Anders has a new word in his vocabulary.

Or then nobody cares.

* * *

Alcohol is something Anders had never said no to.

But now he does.

He has drunk vodka every day for some time now, from morning until past midnight. Anywhere, anytime. But it has lost its effect on him. It doesn't silence his mind, it doesn't numb the ache in his chest.

So Anders says no.

* * *

'_Mike doesn't love you the way I do'._

Loki offers Anders power. Appreciation. Maybe even fame.

Anders is hungry for any kind of affection, even if it is bought like this. He is hungry for a change, for something new. _Anything_ new, actually.

Anders has said no to women, to Mike, to Dawn, to his job, even alcohol.

* * *

Then there's Loki.

Anders knows Loki is bad news, that this will probably not lead to anything good, that his brothers will hate him for it when they find out. But how can it get worse? How can his brothers hate him anymore they do now? What does it change if they find out or not?

Loki offers him a deal. Anders' eyes have become empty. He is so tired.

And he doesn't hesitate in his answer.

* * *

Because every morning Anders wakes up, he asks himself whether he wants to keep breathing or not.

And every morning he says no.

* * *

So he has to say yes.

To someone. To something.

To anything.

Loki gives him a wide, wicked smile.

* * *

So Anders says yes.


End file.
